staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
11 Marca 2015
TVP 1 HD 06:20 TELEZAKUPY 06:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Serwis Info Poranek 07:05 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek 07:10 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Pogoda Info 07:15 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek 07:25 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Serwis Info Poranek 07:40 Drogi dla Ciebie. 10 mniej. Zwolnij!; magazyn 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda poranna 08:15 Polityka przy kawie 08:50 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe - Gala Kings on Ice - Warszawa cz. 1 09:50 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 129 - Układ (seria X odc. 8) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; 10:40 Eurowizja 2015 - Monika Kuszyńska; felieton 10:55 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 93 (seria II, odc. 45) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 93); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:25 Magazyn Rolniczy - Dzierżawa państwowych gruntów rolnych 12:40 Przepis dnia - /183/; magazyn 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Nieznane oblicze Atlantyku cz. 1 (Facing the Atlantic) 50'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 13:50 Autostrada do nieba - odc. 45/111, Spotkanie na szczycie (Highway to Heaven, ep. 45/111, Summit); serial kraj prod.USA (1984) 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Kuchnia żydowska czyli dawna kuchnia polska - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 15:50 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 94 (seria II, odc. 46) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 94); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011) 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3053; teleturniej muzyczny 17:55 Klan - odc. 2714 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:30 Świat się kręci - /298/; widowisko publicystyczne 19:15 Przepis dnia - /184/; magazyn 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777 20:05 Szlachetna Paczka; felieton 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777 20:25 Liga Mistrzów - 1/8 F: Bayern Monachium - Szachtar Donieck ( studio ) 20:40 Liga Mistrzów - 1/8 F: Bayern Monachium - Szachtar Donieck ( 1 poł ) 23:05 Liga Mistrzów - skróty 23:45 Tajemnice początków Polski - Miasto zatopionych bogów - txt. str. 777 44'; cykl dokumentalny 00:40 Skazany na bluesa - txt. str. 777 97'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2005) 02:25 Notacje - Zdzisław Izmajłowicz. Kto nie pracuje ten nie je; cykl dokumentalny 02:40 Autostrada do nieba - odc. 45/111, Spotkanie na szczycie (Highway to Heaven, ep. 45/111, Summit); serial kraj prod.USA (1984) 03:35 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 06:05 M jak miłość - odc. 745; serial TVP 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 746; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie 11:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1254 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 490 - Operacja pod specjalnym nadzorem; serial TVP 12:45 Hity kabaretu - (2) THE SEJM kabaret Neo - Nówka; program rozrywkowy 13:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Dżungla - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 14:25 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 1126 - txt. str. 777 JM; serial TVP 15:15 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata: Drammen - sprint techniką klasyczną kobiet ( studio ) 15:25 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata: Drammen - sprint techniką klasyczną kobiet 17:25 Newton - Napoje energetyzujące (Energy drinks) 22'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2013) 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 8/84; teleturniej 19:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1254 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1255 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 590 - Wypowiedzenie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 21:45 Na sygnale - s. 2 odc. 25 „Ślubuję Ci miłość, wierność…” - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 22:25 Kino relaks - Dziewczyna z Alabamy (Sweet Home Alabama) - txt. str. 777 104'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (2002) 00:20 O mnie się nie martw 2 - odc. 1/13 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 01:20 Świat bez tajemnic - W drodze 43'; film dokumentalny 02:15 Baza ludzi umarłych 105'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1959) 04:10 Paradoks - odc. 2 Szpion; serial kryminalny TVP 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Olsztyn 06:30 Echa dnia 06:40 Pogoda - 11.03 - 1 06:45 Echa dnia - komentarze 07:00 Polska samorządna - odc. 66; magazyn 07:25 Wokół nas - pogoda 07:30 Informacje poranne 07:43 Pogoda 07:45 OPINIE /powt./ 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM 08:20 Pogoda - 11.03 - 2 08:30 Raport z Polski 09:15 Plebania - odc. 13; telenowela TVP 09:40 Plebania - odc. 14; telenowela TVP 10:05 Przechodzień codzienny 10:15 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM 10:35 Pogoda - 11.03 - 2 10:45 Lider - odc. 42; magazyn 11:15 Telenowyny; magazyn 11:45 Małe ojczyzny - Piaski. Opowieść o zwykłych ludziach; reportaż 12:10 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 12:15 Paragon - odc. 13; magazyn 12:35 Wokół nas - pogoda 12:40 Co u nas? 12:45 Agrobiznes 13:15 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 13:20 Wokół nas - pogoda 13:25 Plebania - odc. 15; telenowela TVP 13:45 Plebania - odc. 16; telenowela TVP 14:20 Przechodzień codzienny 14:30 Naszym okiem - odc. 23; program publicystyczny 15:45 Raport z Polski 16:20 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 16:30 Regiony na 5 - odc. 1 16:55 Wokół nas - pogoda 17:00 Spotkania z naturą (1); magazyn 17:30 Informacje flesz 17:32 Flesz Sport 17:35 Pogoda z Prezenterem 17:40 OPINIE 17:50 Warmia i Mazury nieznane: Leksykonik - odc. 20 18:00 Rolniczy raport - 5/15; magazyn 18:15 Żyjmy Zdrowo - odc. 115 - Zgaga; magazyn 18:30 Informacje - Wyd. główne 18:50 Flesz Sport 18:55 Pogoda z Prezenterem 19:00 Równo-ważni: Francja; magazyn 19:30 Czas na reportaż: Młodzieżowy krój 19:45 Aktywni rodzice - odc. 10; magazyn 20:00 OPINIE /powt./ 20:10 Pogoda z Prezenterem 20:15 Talerz smaków - 5/15 20:45 W drodze do energetycznego raju - odc. 10/15 (13) 21:00 Echa dnia 21:10 Pogoda - 11.03 - 3 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze 21:55 Pogoda - 11.03 - 4 22:00 Informacje 22:20 Flesz Sport 22:25 Pogoda z Prezenterem 22:30 Co u nas? 22:40 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM 23:15 Naszym okiem - odc. 23; program publicystyczny 00:25 Regiony na 5 - odc. 1 00:55 Echa dnia 01:05 Pogoda - 11.03 - 3 01:10 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 01:35 Echa dnia - komentarze 01:45 Pogoda - 11.03 - 4 01:50 Wokół nas - pogoda 01:55 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM 02:20 Spotkania z naturą (1); magazyn 02:55 Piaski. Opowieść o zwykłych ludziach; reportaż 03:25 Telenowyny; magazyn 04:00 Naszym okiem - odc. 23; program publicystyczny 05:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM 05:30 Raport z Polski 06:05 Paragon - odc. 13; magazyn 06:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat HD 05:00 Wstawaj Gramy! 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 08:00 Trudne sprawy 09:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy 09:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy 10:00 Dzień. który zmienił moje życie (107) 11:00 Dlaczego ja? (416) 12:00 Pielęgniarki (108) 13:00 Trudne sprawy (499) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (2055) 14:45 Dzień. który zmienił moje życie (108) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja (2835) 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy (695) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (605) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (2056) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (11) 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich (458) 20:40 TOP CHEF (38) 22:05 Nie zadzieraj z fryzjerem - komedia, USA, 2008 00:20 Miss marca - komedia, USA, 2009 02:00 Tajemnice losu TVN HD 05:50 Uwaga! (4159) 06:10 Mango - Telezakupy 07:15 Detektywi (698) 07:50 Doradca smaku (30/60) 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN 10:55 Na Wspólnej 13 (2031) 11:25 Szkoła (85) 12:25 Szpital (313) 13:25 Ugotowani 8 (18) 14:00 Ukryta prawda (434) 15:00 Szkoła (86) 16:00 Rozmowy w toku (2423) 17:00 Ukryta prawda (435) 18:00 Szpital (314) 19:00 Fakty 19:35 Sport 19:45 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! (4160) 20:10 Doradca smaku (31/60) 20:15 Na Wspólnej 13 (2032) 20:50 Ugotowani 8 (19) 21:30 Project Runway 2 (2/13) 22:35 Sherlock Holmes - film kryminalny, USA, Niemcy, Wielka Brytania 2009 01:10 Kiler - komedia sensacyjna, Polska 1997 03:20 Sekrety Magii 04:40 Rozmowy w toku (2423) TV 4 6.00 Zamiana Żon 7.05 13 Demonów Scooby - Doo 7.35 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 8.05 Scooby & Scrappy Doo Show 8.35 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 9.00 Garfield Show 10.00 Czarodzieje z Waverly Place 11.00 Dzikie serce 12.00 Sekrety Sąsiadów 12.30 Sekrety Sąsiadów 13.00 Policjantki i Policjanci 14.00 STOP Drogówka 15.00 Czarodzieje z Waverly Place 16.00 Dom nie do poznania 17.00 Dzikie serce 18.00 Sekrety Sąsiadów 19.00 Policjantki i Policjanci 20.00 Quest - film akcji, USA, 1996 22.00 The Box. Pułapka - thriller sci - fi, USA, 2009 0.30 Spadkobiercy 1.30 Interwencja 1.55 To był dzień 3.00 Dekoratornia 3.30 Dekoratornia 4.00 Disco Polo Life 5.00 Disco Polo Life TVN 7 HD 05:10 We Dwoje 2 (1/16) 06:30 Męski Typ 2: Michał Urbaniak (4/9) 07:00 Julia (145) 07:35 Brzydula (80) 08:10 Sąd rodzinny (148) 09:10 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (549) 10:10 Gwiazdy wierzą w duchy (7/9) 11:15 Mango Telezakupy 12:50 Sąd rodzinny (149) 13:50 Szpital (77) 14:50 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (550) 15:50 Julia (146) 16:25 Brzydula (81) 17:00 Kobieta ze stali (8/142) 18:00 Gwiazdy wierzą w duchy (8/9) 19:00 Dr House I (12/22) 20:00 Medium - film obyczajowy, USA, 2010 22:40 Czarne lustro (2/3) 23:45 Alive: Dramat w Andach - film katastroficzny, USA, 1992 02:20 Punkt krytyczny (17/18) 03:20 Sekrety Magii TV Puls HD 6.00 Złotopolscy (137, 138) 7.00 Nash Bridges 6 (104-106) - serial sensacyjny 9.55 Sekret 3 - telenowela 11.00 Zbuntowany anioł - telenowela 12.00 Co ludzie powiedzą? - serial komediowy 12.30 Królowa serc (59, 60) - telenowela 14.30 Niania 2 (30) - serial komediowy 15.00 Niania 3 (31, 32) - serial przygodowy 16.00 13 posterunek 2 (13, 14) - serial komediowy 17.25 Boso przez świat - cykl reportaży 19.00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru - serial 20.00 Krokodyl Dundee 2 - komedia przygodowa USA/Australia (1988) 22.25 Ostra jazda - komedia USA (2000) 0.10 American Horror Story: Asylum - serial grozy 1.10 Inteligence 2.05 Zobacz to!: No problem! (3) 2.30 Dyżur (13) 3.00 JRG w akcji (10) 3.25 Dyżur 2 (14) 3.50 JRG w akcji (11) 4.15 Menu na miarę (7) 4.40 Z archiwum policji (9) 5.05 Menu na miarę (8) 5.30 Z archiwum policji (10) Puls 2 HD 6:00 Niania Odcinek: 31 Sezon: 3 6:30 Niania Odcinek: 32 Sezon: 3 7:00 Całkiem nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 7:20 Flintstonowie Odcinek: 113 8:00 Flintstonowie Odcinek: 114 8:20 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty Odcinek: 115 9:00 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty Odcinek: 116 9:20 Psi patrol Odcinek: 8 10:00 Bąbelkowy świat gupików Odcinek: 13 10:40 Dziwny świat kota Filemona Odcinek: 8 10:50 Dziwny świat kota Filemona Odcinek: 9 11:00 Zaczarowany ołówek Odcinek: 37 11:10 Zaczarowany ołówek Odcinek: 38 11:30 Zaczarowany ołówek Odcinek: 39 11:40 Zaczarowany ołówek Odcinek: 1 11:50 Baranek Shaun Odcinek: 82 11:55 Baranek Shaun Odcinek: 83 12:05 Baranek Shaun Odcinek: 84 12:25 Baranek Shaun Odcinek: 85 12:40 Baranek Shaun Odcinek: 86 12:45 Klub Winx Odcinek: 610 Sezon: 6 13:20 Klub Winx Odcinek: 611 Sezon: 6 13:45 Dziadek do orzechów 15:25 Był sobie kosmos Odcinek: 22 16:00 Gumisie Odcinek: 7 16:30 Gumisie Odcinek: 8 17:00 Zwariowane melodie Odcinek: 167 17:10 Zwariowane melodie Odcinek: 168 17:20 Zwariowane melodie Odcinek: 169 17:25 Zwariowane melodie Odcinek: 171 17:40 Zwariowane melodie Odcinek: 172 17:45 Zwariowane melodie Odcinek: 1 18:00 Całkiem nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 18:30 Całkiem nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 19:00 Wojny magazynowe: Kanada Odcinek: 10 19:30 Wojny magazynowe: Kanada Odcinek: 11 20:00 Wojny magazynowe: Kanada Odcinek: 12 20:30 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 7 21:25 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 7 22:25 Kobiety, które niosły śmierć Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 3 23:25 Jerry Springer Show Odcinek: 26 Sezon: 18 0:20 Gwiazdy polskiego kabaretu Odcinek: 10 1:30 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 4 2:00 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 12 2:30 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 5 3:00 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 13 3:25 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 6 3:50 W blasku fleszy Odcinek: 5 4:15 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 9 4:40 Dyżur Odcinek: 1 5:05 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 12 5:30 Dyżur Odcinek: 4 TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek 06:06 Info Poranek 06:10 Pogoda Info 06:15 Info Poranek 06:29 Serwis Info Poranek 06:50 Pogoda Info 06:55 Info Poranek 06:59 Serwis Info Poranek 07:05 Info Poranek 07:10 Pogoda Info 07:15 Info Poranek 07:29 Serwis Info Poranek 07:42 Gość poranka 07:50 Info Poranek 07:59 Serwis Info Poranek 08:10 Info Poranek 08:23 Pogoda Info 08:29 Serwis Info Poranek 08:53 Info Poranek 08:59 Serwis Info Poranek 09:07 Pogoda Info 09:12 Info Poranek 09:29 Serwis Info Poranek 10:29 Serwis Info Dzień 10:55 Pogoda Info 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień 11:55 Pogoda Info 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień 12:55 Pogoda Info 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień 13:22 Pogoda Info 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień 14:55 Pogoda Info 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień 15:25 Pogoda Info 15:30 Info Dzień 16:30 Puls Polski; magazyn 16:55 Pogoda Info 16:58 Flesz Info 17:15 Teleexpress Extra 17:32 To jest temat; magazyn 17:56 Dla niesłyszących - Twoje Info - JM 18:29 Po przecinku; rozmowa 18:50 INFOrmacje 19:10 INFOrozmowa 19:30 INFObiznes 19:50 Pogoda Info 19:57 Dziś wieczorem 20:12 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 20:44 Flesz - Serwis Info 20:52 Pogoda Info 21:00 Serwis Info Wieczór 21:08 Pogoda Info 21:15 Twoja Sprawa; magazyn 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 Flesz - Panorama Dnia 21:51 Panorama Dnia 22:48 Pogoda Info 22:55 Godzina po godzinie - podsumowanie dnia 23:45 Sportowy Wieczór 23:58 Audiencja generalna papieża Franciszka - skrót 00:10 Teleexpress Extra 00:30 To jest temat; magazyn 01:00 Dziś wieczorem 01:15 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 01:47 Flesz - Serwis Info 01:53 Pogoda Info 02:02 Serwis Info Wieczór 02:20 Panorama Dnia 03:12 Pogoda Info 03:20 Dziś wieczorem 03:35 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 04:07 Flesz - Serwis Info 04:15 Eurowiadomości 04:30 Godzina po godzinie - podsumowanie dnia 05:15 Drogi dla Ciebie. 10 mniej. Zwolnij!; magazyn 05:30 Twoja Sprawa; magazyn 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:05 Hala odlotów - Czy feminizm jest dla wszystkich kobiet? - (s. IV, odc. 10); talk-show 07:00 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn 07:15 Polonia w Komie - (684) Anna - Nowy Jork 07:25 Gruby - odc. 6/7 Na tropie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie 11:05 Halo Polonia; magazyn 11:40 Okazja - odc. 5/19 - Prezydent wszystkich mieszkańców; serial TVP 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1195 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:30 Łamigłówka - Województwo Mazowieckie 2/7 12:35 Wiadomości 12:50 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 10/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:50 Teatr Telewizji - Next - Ex - txt. str. 777 84'; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (2012) 15:20 Notacje - Marian Kociniak. Mów łacku prawdę; cykl dokumentalny 15:35 1200 Muzeów - odc. 7 Muzeum Historyczne w Sanoku, Muzeum Budownictwa Ludowego w Sanoku; cykl reportaży 16:05 Hala odlotów - Czy feminizm jest dla wszystkich kobiet? - (s. IV, odc. 10); talk-show 16:55 Okazja - odc. 5/19 - Prezydent wszystkich mieszkańców; serial TVP 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (688) Kaukaz - Nysateam 17:30 Teleexpress 17:45 Łamigłówka - Województwo Mazowieckie 2/7 17:55 Sensacje XX wieku - Bitwa o Suez; cykl dokumentalny 18:25 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 8; program dla dzieci 18:35 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 8; magazyn 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1195 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:25 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2015) 19:45 Dobranocka - Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 1 - Tajemnicza noc; serial animowany 20:00 Wiadomości 20:30 Sport 20:35 Pogoda 20:45 Łamigłówka - Województwo Mazowieckie 2/7 20:50 Teatr Telewizji - Next - Ex - txt. str. 777; spektakl teatralny 22:25 Laskowik & Malicki - (3); widowisko 22:40 Polonia w Komie - (689) Dahab - wielbłąd 22:50 Egzamin z życia - odc. 10; serial TVP 23:45 ...bo jestem stąd - txt. str. 777 43'; film dokumentalny 00:45 Okazja - odc. 5/19 - Prezydent wszystkich mieszkańców; serial TVP 01:10 Łamigłówka - Województwo Mazowieckie 2/7 01:15 Sensacje XX wieku - Bitwa o Suez; cykl dokumentalny 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 1 - Tajemnicza noc; serial animowany 02:00 Wiadomości 02:25 Sport 02:30 Pogoda 02:45 Egzamin z życia - odc. 10; serial TVP 03:35 Polonia w Komie - (689) Dahab - wielbłąd 03:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1195; serial obyczajowy TVP 04:20 Teatr Telewizji - Next - Ex 84'; spektakl teatralny 05:45 Laskowik & Malicki - (3); widowisko 06:05 Zakończenie dnia TVS 6.00 Domek na prerii - serial 7.05 Ogród od A do Z 7.30 Telesprzedaż 8.35 Muzyczny budzik 8.50 Mały koncert życzeń 9.20 Bajkowa TVS 11.00 Express Silesia 12.30 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 13.00 Telezakupy 14.00 Muzyczne popołudnie 14.15 Śląskie od kuchni 14.45 Bonanza - serial 15.50 Flesz Silesia Informacje 15.55 Domek na prerii - serial 17.05 Misja zdrowie 17.30 W oku miasta 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 19.50 Sztuka iluzji - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.30 Bonanza - serial 21.35 Kameleon - serial 22.40 Na oczach świadków - serial dok. 23.15 Wyprawy Jeffa Corwina 0.15 Urządzeni 0.45 Kameleon - serial 1.45 Emisja nocna TVN 24 HD 5:55 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 6:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 6:15 Skrót informacji 6:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 6:45 Skrót informacji 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:15 Skrót informacji 7:30 Jeden na jeden 7:45 Skrót informacji 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:15 Skrót informacji 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, biznes, pogoda 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, biznes, pogoda 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, biznes, pogoda 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, biznes, pogoda 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, biznes, pogoda 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, biznes, pogoda 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, biznes, pogoda 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, biznes, pogoda 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, biznes, pogoda 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, biznes, pogoda 15:00 15 na żywo 16:00 Fakty po południu 17:30 Teleserwis, pogoda 18:00 Tak jest 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Fakty po Faktach 20:00 Kropka nad i 20:30 Czarno na białym 21:00 Dwie prawdy 21:30 Polska i świat 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 0:00 Fakty po Faktach 0:45 Kropka nad i 1:10 Czarno na białym 1:40 Szkło kontaktowe 2:45 Maja w ogrodzie 3:15 Ciąg dalszy nastąpił 3:45 Dokument/ Inny punkt widzenia/ Polska i Świat 4:55 Maja w ogrodzie 5:35 Kropka nad i TVN 24 Biznes i Świat 7:00 Serwis informacyjny 7:17 Publicystyka ekonomiczna 7:30 Serwis zagraniczny 8:00 Serwis informacyjny 8:17 Publicystyka ekonomiczna 8:30 Serwis zagraniczny 9:00 Serwis informacyjny 9:17 Publicystyka ekonomiczna 9:30 Świat według Jacka 10:00 Serwis informacyjny 10:10 Kiosk z gazetami 10:15 Serwis informacyjny 10:35 Serwis informacyjny 10:43 Kiosk z gazetami 10:55 Serwis informacyjny 11:10 Kiosk z gazetami 11:15 Serwis informacyjny 11:33 Serwis informacyjny 11:53 Serwis informacyjny 12:10 Publicystyka ekonomiczna 12:22 Serwis informacyjny 12:28 Pogoda dla biznesu 12:29 Serwis zagraniczny 12:52 Serwis informacyjny 12:58 Pogoda 12:59 Serwis informacyjny 13:10 Publicystyka ekonomiczna 13:22 Serwis informacyjny 13:28 Pogoda dla biznesu 13:29 Serwis zagraniczny 13:52 Serwis informacyjny 13:58 Pogoda 13:59 Serwis informacyjny 14:05 Publicystyka ekonomiczna 14:10 Milion w portfelu 14:22 Serwis informacyjny 14:28 Pogoda dla biznesu 14:29 Serwis zagraniczny 14:52 Serwis informacyjny 14:58 Pogoda 14:59 Serwis informacyjny 15:10 Publicystyka ekonomiczna 15:21 Serwis informacyjny 15:27 Pogoda dla biznesu 15:28 Serwis zagraniczny 15:51 Serwis informacyjny 15:57 Pogoda 15:58 Świat o czwartej 16:20 Świat o czwartej 16:28 Pogoda dla biznesu 16:29 Świat o czwartej 16:48 Świat o czwartej 17:00 Bilans 17:20 Milion w portfelu 17:26 Pogoda dla biznesu 17:30 Publicystyka 18:00 Serwis informacyjny 18:15 Biznes dla ludzi - twoje pieniądze 18:25 Biznes dla ludzi - twoja praca 18:37 Biznes dla ludzi - twoje umowy 18:47 Biznes dla ludzi - twoja firma i podatki 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Fakty po Faktach 19:57 Serwis informacyjny 20:25 Świat 21:00 Serwis informacyjny 21:15 Świat technologii 21:40 Milion w portfelu 21:47 Bilans 22:00 24 godziny 22:35 24 godziny 23:00 Dokument 0:18 Świat 0:50 24 godziny 1:25 24 godziny 1:45 Biznes dla ludzi - twoje pieniądze 1:55 Biznes dla ludzi - twoja praca 2:06 Biznes dla ludzi - twoje umowy 2:17 Biznes dla ludzi - twoja firma i podatki 2:32 Inny punkt widzenia 3:17 Xsięgarnia 3:46 Drugie śniadanie mistrzów 4:37 24 godziny 5:10 24 godziny 5:30 Tydzień na rynkach 5:51 Biznes dla ludzi 6:30 Świat technologii Polsat News HD 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8:50 Graffiti 9:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 10:00 Serwis informacyjny 10:25 Pogoda 10:30 Serwis informacyjny 10:55 Pogoda 11:00 Serwis informacyjny 11:25 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis informacyjny 11:55 Pogoda 12:00 Serwis informacyjny 12:25 Pogoda 12:30 Serwis informacyjny 12:55 Pogoda 13:00 Serwis informacyjny 13:25 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis informacyjny 13:55 Pogoda 14:00 Serwis informacyjny 14:25 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis informacyjny 14:55 Pogoda 15:00 Serwis informacyjny 15:20 Sport 15:25 Pogoda 15:30 Serwis informacyjny 15:35 Światowidz 15:50 Wydarzenia popołudniowe 16:10 Rozmowa "Wydarzeń" 16:25 Pogoda 16:30 To jest dzień 18:25 Pogoda 18:30 Biznes informacje 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:15 Gość "Wydarzeń" 19:35 Serwis informacyjny 20:00 To był dzień 21:00 Serwis informacyjny 21:25 Pogoda 21:30 Tak czy nie 22:00 Wydarzenia Opinie Komentarze 22:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:00 Informacje dnia 23:50 Pogoda 23:55 Interwencja 0:15 Gość "Wydarzeń" 0:35 To był dzień 1:30 Biznes informacje 1:45 Przerwa w nadawaniu Polsat 2 6:00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie Odcinek: 41 7:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2052 7:40 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 176 8:40 Pensjonat pod Różą Odcinek: 76 9:40 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 7 10:15 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 8 10:50 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 156 11:20 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 1 11:55 13 posterunek Odcinek: 11 12:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 113 13:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 114 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 426 14:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 427 14:30 Spadkobiercy Odcinek: 67 15:35 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 132 16:10 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 9 16:45 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 10 17:15 13 posterunek Odcinek: 12 18:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 387 18:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 392 19:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 315 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 259 21:45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie Odcinek: 42 22:50 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 132 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 153 0:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 18 0:30 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 315 1:30 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 259 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:05 Interwencja 3:20 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2053 4:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 424 4:30 Aleja sław Odcinek: 48 5:00 Przez żołądek do serca Odcinek: 44 5:30 Skarby III Rzeszy Odcinek: 9 ATM Rozrywka 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 7:00 Casper Odcinek: 2 7:10 Przyjaciele królika Bugsa Odcinek: 19 7:20 Przyjaciele królika Bugsa Odcinek: 20 7:30 Popeye i przyjaciele Odcinek: 2 7:40 Zwariowane melodie Odcinek: 7 7:50 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa 8:00 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa 8:15 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa 8:30 Simba 9:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 282 10:00 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 173 11:00 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 168 12:00 Czyja wina? Odcinek: 12 12:55 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2054 13:35 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 223 14:00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła Odcinek: 78 14:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła Odcinek: 79 15:00 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa 15:15 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa 15:30 Simba 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 207 16:30 Mamuśki Odcinek: 8 17:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 166 17:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 167 18:00 Czyja wina? Odcinek: 13 19:00 Zjawiska paranormalne Odcinek: 6 20:00 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 283 21:00 Fala zbrodni Odcinek: 73 22:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 366 22:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 367 23:00 Na placówce 1:05 Synowie Odcinek: 1 1:30 Czego się boją faceci, czyli seks w mniejszym mieście Odcinek: 9 2:00 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 221 3:00 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 150 4:00 Linia życia Odcinek: 25 4:30 Linia życia Odcinek: 26 Polsat Sport HD 7:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn - PlusLiga - mecz półfinałowy fazy play-off 9:10 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - PGNiG Superliga - mecz: Vive Tauron Kielce - Orlen Wisła Płock 11:10 Magazyn golfowy - magazyn sportowy 11:50 Atleci - magazyn lekkoatletyczny 12:20 Siatkówka kobiet - Puchar CEV - rewanżowy mecz fazy challenge: PGE Atom Trefl Sopot - CS Ştiinţa Bacău 14:20 Puncher - magazyn sportów walki 15:20 Magazyn alpejski - magazyn sportowy 16:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Mistrzów - studio 18:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Mistrzów - rewanżowy mecz 2. rundy fazy play-off: PGE Skra Bełchatów - Sir Safety Perugia 20:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Mistrzów - studio 20:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Mistrzów - rewanżowy mecz 2. rundy fazy play-off: Asseco Resovia Rzeszów - Lokomotiw Nowosybirsk 23:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Mistrzów - studio 23:30 Boks - Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji IBF World w Makau - waga musza: Zou Shiming - Amnat Ruenroeng 0:40 Boks - Gala w Hull - waga lekka: Tommy Coyle - Martin Gethin 2:00 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy - mecz: Gibraltar - Polska 3:30 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra HD 7:00 Piłka nożna - Liga ukraińska - mecz: Metalist Charków - Szachtar Donieck 9:10 Piłka nożna - Liga holenderska - mecz: Go Ahead Eagles - PSV Eindhoven 11:10 Cafe Futbol - magazyn piłkarski 12:50 Piłka nożna - Liga holenderska - mecz: Ajax Amsterdam - SBV Excelsior Rotterdam 15:00 Trans World Sport - magazyn sportowy 16:00 Biatlon - Mistrzostwa Świata w Kontiolahti - studio 17:05 Biatlon - Mistrzostwa Świata w Kontiolahti - bieg indywidualny kobiet 19:40 Biatlon - Mistrzostwa Świata w Kontiolahti - studio 20:00 Magazyn alpejski - magazyn sportowy 20:30 Boks - Gala w Hull - waga lekka: Tommy Coyle - Martin Gethin 23:00 Siatkówka kobiet - Puchar CEV - rewanżowy mecz fazy challenge: PGE Atom Trefl Sopot - CS Ştiinţa Bacău 1:00 Boks - Gala Polsat Boxing Night w Gdańsku - waga ciężka: Przemysław Saleta - Andrzej Gołota 3:00 Zakończenie programu Eurosport HD 8:30 Kolarstwo - Wyścig Paryż - Nicea - 2. etap: Saint-Aignan - Saint-Amand-Montrond 9:30 Biatlon - Mistrzostwa Świata w Kontiolahti - bieg na dochodzenie mężczyzn 10:15 Skoki narciarskie - Zawody Pucharu Świata w Kuopio 11:15 Ski pass - magazyn narciarski 11:30 Mats Point - magazyn tenisowy 12:00 Piłka nożna kobiet - Algarve Cup - mecz: Brazylia - Niemcy 13:00 Piłka nożna kobiet - Algarve Cup - mecz finałowy 15:15 Biegi narciarskie - Zawody Pucharu Świata w Drammen - biegi sprinterskie stylem klasycznym kobiet i mężczyzn 17:15 Biatlon - Mistrzostwa Świata w Kontiolahti - bieg indywidualny kobiet 19:00 Kolarstwo - Wyścig Tirreno - Adriatico - 1. etap: Lido di Camaiore - Lido di Camaiore 19:45 Kolarstwo - Wyścig Paryż - Nicea - 3. etap: Saint-Amand-Montrond - Saint-Pourçain-sur-Sioule 20:45 Kolarstwo według LeMonda - magazyn kolarski 21:00 Wednesday Selection - magazyn sportowy 21:05 Riders Club - magazyn jeździecki 21:10 Lucia S Selection - magazyn sportowy 21:20 Golf - Turniej z cyklu US PGA Tour w Palm Beach - sport 22:20 Golf - World Golf Championships - Cadillac Championship - sport 23:20 Golf - Turniej z cyklu PGA European Tour w Republice Południowej Afryki - sport 23:50 Golf Club - magazyn golfowy 23:55 Yacht Club - magazyn żeglarski 0:00 Wednesday Selection - magazyn sportowy 0:20 Magazyn FIA WTCC - magazyn motoryzacyjny 0:45 Biatlon - Mistrzostwa Świata w Kontiolahti - bieg indywidualny kobiet 1:30 Zakończenie programu Canal + HD 6:00 Aktualności filmowe+ 6:30 Łapu capu ekstra 7:00 +De Lux 7:30 Nie przegap 7:40 Łapu capu 7:45 Aktualności filmowe+ 8:15 Pianista 10:45 W tonacji+ 11:35 Uziemieni 13:05 Egipt - wrota do przeszłości 14:05 Dźwięki muzyki 16:25 W tonacji+ 17:15 Pojutrze 19:15 Nie przegap 19:25 Łapu capu 19:35 Raj 21:00 Marusia 22:25 Nie przegap ekstra 22:35 Witaj w klubie 0:30 April Rain 2:05 Requiem 3:35 Zbrodniarz, który ukradł zbrodnię 5:30 +De Lux HBO HD 6:00 Powrót do Streetsville 7:25 Gorąca laska 9:10 Ślubna umowa 10:40 Co było, a nie jest 12:20 Na planie Odcinek: 10 12:45 Niebo istnieje... naprawdę 14:25 Historia Gabby Douglas 15:50 Maria, królowa Szkotów 17:50 Kapitan Ameryka: Zimowy żołnierz 20:10 Wychodnie mamusiek 21:50 Zrodzona z wojny 23:40 Bliskość Odcinek: 8 0:15 Dziewczyny Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 4 0:50 Sprawa dla dwojga 2:35 Ostatnia szansa Matta 4:10 Agenci Cinemax HD 6:00 Édith i Marcel 8:40 Czarna niedziela 11:05 Prognoza 12:50 Chiński syndrom 14:50 Maicol Jecson 16:15 Czarna niedziela 18:35 Rozkwitające 20:15 Drzwi w podłodze 22:05 Kapadocja Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 3 23:05 Omar 0:40 Wszystkożerni 2:05 Stuart: spojrzenie w przeszłość 3:35 Graniczny patrol 3:50 Niepokonany 5:35 BAFTA: Życie na ekranie Odcinek: 5 Tele 5 HD 5:30 Disco Bandżo Mix 6:30 Disco Bandżo Mix 7:30 Telezakupy 11:30 Zagadkowa wyspa 12:30 Telezakupy 13:10 Lodowe piekło 15:00 Republika Doyle'ów Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 3 15:55 Na osi 16:40 Nieźle kliknięci 17:05 Mega katastrody Odcinek: 8 18:00 Nieźle kliknięci 19:05 Nieźle kliknięci 20:00 Nigdy za dużo 21:55 Bez pardonu 22:55 Nieźle kliknięci 23:05 Zmysłowa Anette 0:40 10 Extra Mocnych 1:25 Telezakupy 4:25 Nocny patrol TV Trwam 08:00 Informacje dnia 08:15 Polski punkt widzenia 08:40 Słowo życia 08:45 Każdy maluch to potrafi 09:00 Kalejdoskop młodych 09:30 Aktualności akademickie WSKSiM w Toruniu 09:35 Po cóż są nam święci: Św. Piotr 09:50 Święty na każdy dzień 10:00 Audiencja generalna Ojca Świętego Franciszka 11:10 Trzy wyspy - trzy światy 11:25 Myśląc Ojczyzna 11:35 Komandosi dobroci 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:03 Informacje dnia 12:20 Siedem ostatnich słów Zbawiciela na krzyżu 13:15 Na skraju zagłady - chrześcijanie w Iraku 13:45 Słowo życia 13:50 Święty na każdy dzień 14:00 Powrót do domu 15:20 Saxum. Wspomnienia o Prałacie Álvaro del Portillo 15:50 Pytasz i wiesz 16:00 Informacje dnia 16:10 Na zdrowie 16:30 Po co nam wykopaliska 17:00 Po stronie prawdy 17:55 40 dni ze św. Franciszkiem 18:00 Anioł Pański 18:05 Informacje dnia 18:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 19:25 Święty na każdy dzień 19:30 Parauszek i przyjaciele: Żartowniś (10) 19:45 Modlitwa z telefonicznym udziałem dzieci 20:00 Informacje dnia 20:20 Różaniec 20:50 Myśląc Ojczyzna 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski 21:20 Informacje dnia 21:40 Polski punkt widzenia 22:00 Sztuka przebaczenia 23:45 Chcę żyć 00:00 Świat w obrazach 00:05 Słowo życia 00:10 Informacje dnia 00:30 Po co nam wykopaliska 01:00 Anioł Pański 01:05 Pytasz i wiesz 01:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 02:25 Święty na każdy dzień 02:30 Parauszek i przyjaciele: Żartowniś (10) 02:45 Modlitwa z telefonicznym udziałem dzieci 03:00 Informacje dnia 03:20 Różaniec 03:50 Myśląc Ojczyzna 04:00 Apel Jasnogórski 04:20 Informacje dnia 04:40 Polski punkt widzenia 05:00 Joanna d'Arc 06:00 Po stronie prawdy 07:00 Dla dobra dziecka 07:55 Świat w obrazach Stopklatka TV 6:00 Prywatna historia kina Odcinek: 20 6:35 Andzia Odcinek: 17 7:00 Pięć dni do północy Odcinek: 2 7:55 Historia oręża Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 2 8:55 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 83 Sezon: 6 9:55 Modna i bestia 11:45 Sherlock Holmes i tajny szyfr 13:10 Paragon gola! 15:15 Zwariowana nauka Odcinek: 1 15:50 Pułapki umysłu Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 16:20 Kobieta muszkieter Odcinek: 1 18:20 Chłopi Odcinek: 1 20:00 Dawno temu w Chinach 22:40 Wtorek 0:35 Amazonka w ogniu 2:25 Paragon gola! 4:30 Nic mnie nie dotknie 5:25 216 miesięcy Fokus TV 6:00 Wehikuł czasu Odcinek: 311 6:10 Królowie podwodnego nieba Odcinek: 2 6:40 Podwodny raj Borneo Odcinek: 4 7:05 Jak to się robi? Odcinek: 15 7:15 Jak to możliwe? Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 14 7:40 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 64 7:50 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 65 8:00 Wehikuł czasu Odcinek: 311 8:10 Jak to się robi? Odcinek: 4 8:30 Dzika nauka Odcinek: 26 9:00 Fabryka jedzenia Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 2 9:30 Mordercze przeprawy Odcinek: 14 10:00 1000 miejsc w Polsce, które musisz zobaczyć Odcinek: 6 10:40 Dom eko Odcinek: 2 11:10 Dom eko Odcinek: 3 11:40 Wyprawy na krańce świata Odcinek: 4 12:10 Detektyw kulinarny Odcinek: 5 12:40 Kuchenni detektywi Odcinek: 3 13:10 Teorie spiskowe Odcinek: 1 14:15 Oko w oko z drapieżnikiem Odcinek: 2 15:10 Mordercze przeprawy Odcinek: 27 15:45 Przygody Austina Stevensa Odcinek: 6 17:00 Wyprawy na krańce świata Odcinek: 4 17:30 Detektyw kulinarny Odcinek: 5 18:00 Fabryka jedzenia Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 2 18:30 Dzika nauka Odcinek: 26 19:00 Cesar Millan na ratunek Odcinek: 5 20:00 Legendy miejskie Odcinek: 15 20:30 Brandon - nowe życie 21:30 Sala operacyjna Odcinek: 1 22:00 Sala operacyjna Odcinek: 2 22:30 Kobieta o połowie twarzy 23:30 Wiem, kto mnie zabił Odcinek: 10 0:00 Ścigani Odcinek: 8 0:30 Tajemnice historii Odcinek: 8 1:00 Wędkarz na tropie Odcinek: 2 1:30 Królowie podwodnego nieba Odcinek: 2 2:00 Podwodny raj Borneo Odcinek: 4 2:30 Dzika Polska Odcinek: 7 3:00 Copernicus Odcinek: 15 3:30 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 52 4:00 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 53 4:30 Życie Bałtyku Odcinek: 10 5:00 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 48 5:30 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 49 TVP ABC 05:25 Bolek i Lolek - Poławiacze skarbów, odc. 11; serial animowany 05:40 Miś Kudłatek - W parku, odc. 2; serial animowany 05:55 Smerfy - Magiczna igła, odc. 102 (Tailor’s Magic Needle); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 06:15 Teledysk ABC - Mister Gummi Miś 06:25 Domowe przedszkole - Pstryczek - elektryczek; program dla dzieci 06:55 Bali - Nie wolno nam zasnąć!, odc. 10 (We need to stay awake!); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006) 07:10 Nie ma jak Rosie - Tajemnica czterech piórek, odc. 10 (The Mystery of the Four Feathers); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2013) 07:25 Budzik - Pies - przyjaciel kota; program dla dzieci 07:50 Teledysk ABC - My delfiny 07:55 Misiowanki - Zachcianki, odc. 12 (Get the gimmes); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2002) 08:25 Domisie - Jesteś dzielnym Domisiem; program dla dzieci 08:50 Dziwny świat kota Filemona - Ach te myszy, odc 10; serial animowany 09:00 Dora poznaje świat - Kwa, kwa, odc. 52 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008) 09:30 Smerfy - Czapki z głów, odc. 57 (Hats off to Smurfs); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 10:00 Reksio - Reksio sadownik, odc. 33; serial animowany 10:10 Stacyjkowo - Wilson i wagon lodów, odc. 10 (Bang Klang Wilson); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 10:25 Baby Beetles - Baby Beetles, odc. 1; serial animowany 10:30 O czym one mówią - odc. 23; felieton 10:35 Domowe przedszkole - Pstryczek - elektryczek; program dla dzieci 11:00 Baby Beetles - Baby Beetles, odc. 4; serial animowany 11:10 Bali - Nie wolno nam zasnąć!, odc. 10 (We need to stay awake!); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006) 11:25 Nie ma jak Rosie - Tajemnica czterech piórek, odc. 10 (The Mystery of the Four Feathers); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2013) 11:40 Budzik - Pies - przyjaciel kota; program dla dzieci 12:10 Misiowanki - Zachcianki, odc. 12 (Get the gimmes); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2002) 12:40 Domisie - Jesteś dzielnym Domisiem; program dla dzieci 13:10 Baby Beetles - Baby Beetles, odc. 46; serial animowany 13:15 Smerfy - Magiczna igła, odc. 102 (Tailor’s Magic Needle); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 13:45 Mały Miś s. III - Księżycowa serenada, odc. 43 (Moonlight serenade); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1998) 14:10 Reksio - Reksio sadownik, odc. 33; serial animowany 14:25 Stacyjkowo - Wilson i wagon lodów, odc. 10 (Bang Klang Wilson); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 14:35 Baby Beetles - Baby Beetles, odc. 1; serial animowany 14:40 O czym one mówią - odc. 23; felieton 14:45 Talent za talent - z Krzysztofem Tyńcem; program dla młodzieży 15:15 Baby Beetles - Baby Beetles, odc. 37; serial animowany 15:20 Bajeczki Maszy - org. Masha Tale's. Trzy prosiaki, odc. 13 (Masha Tale's); film animowany kraj prod.ROSJA (2014) 15:25 Olimpiada Bolka i Lolka - odc. 10 - Pojedynek; serial animowany 15:40 Tom and Keri - The Train, odc. 4; serial animowany 15:50 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - odc. 38; program dla dzieci 16:20 Bali - Brrrumm, brrrumm!, odc. 11 (Vroom, Vroom!); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006) 16:35 Nie ma jak Rosie - Jak Rosie zapomniała o Kicku, odc. 11 (How Rosie Mislaid Her Raggles); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2013) 16:45 Baby Beetles - Baby Beetles, odc. 1; serial animowany 16:50 O czym one mówią - odc. 23; felieton 17:00 Kaktus i Mały - Dlaczego choinki boją się wycinki?; serial animowany 17:05 Gimnastyka buzi i języka - odc. 27 Co dźwięczy; magazyn 17:15 Przyjaciele lasu - odc. 17; cykl reportaży 17:25 Baby Beetles - Baby Beetles, odc. 54; serial animowany 17:30 Misiowanki - odc. 13 Niezdrowe jedzenie (Too much junk food); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2002) 18:00 Teledysk ABC - Kot 18:00 Domisie - Co jest w środku; program dla dzieci 18:30 Dora poznaje świat - Dora i owieczka, odc. 53 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008) 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Nagroda Złotego Smerfa, odc. 58 (The Golden Smurf award); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 19:20 Wieczorynka - Reksio - Reksio nauczyciel, odc. 34; serial animowany 19:30 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Wycieczka ze Starym Pitem, odc. 11 (Old Puffer Pete’s Tour); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 19:40 Wieczorynka - Przygody rozbójnika Rumcajsa - Jak Rumcajs szukał korka od stawu, odc. 11 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1967) 19:50 Baby Beetles - Baby Beetles, odc. 35; serial animowany 20:00 Masza i niedźwiedź - Obrona granic, odc. 12 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.ROSJA (2012) 20:10 Była sobie Ziemia - Ekosystem, odc. 9 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2008) 20:45 Kacperek - odc. 4/7 Pies jest dobry na wszystko; serial TVP 21:05 Baby Beetles - Baby Beetles, odc. 11; serial animowany 21:10 Zawód w cenie - odc. 2 pt. Słodkie życie i extra remont?; magazyn 21:40 Lubię to; program dla dzieci 21:50 Przedszkolandia - odc. 2; cykl dokumentalny 22:20 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 74 Szczepionki - txt. str. 777; magazyn 22:50 Smerfy - Skamieniałe Smerfy, odc. 103 (Petrified Smurfs); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 23:15 Literkowe ABC 23:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:05 Eurokultura (Eurokultura); magazyn kulturalny kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (2015) 07:30 Chłopi - odc. 8/13 - Gospodynie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 08:35 Portrety - Włodzimierz Wysocki i Marina Vlady. Ostatni pocałunek. (Visotsky and Marina Vlady. The last kiss); film dokumentalny kraj prod.ROSJA (2008) 09:45 Nagie miasto (Naked City) 91'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1948) 11:30 Cappuccino z książką (II, odc. 1); magazyn 12:00 Co Ty wiesz o religii? - Zaratustrianizm; Wykład 12:15 Kulturanek - Fotografia (s. III, odc. 10); magazyn 12:45 10 lat TVP Kultura - Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Peter Greenaway 13:20 Eurokultura (Eurokultura); magazyn kulturalny kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (2015) 13:45 Studio Kultura - Filmy Andrzeja Wajdy - Kanał 13:55 Filmy Andrzeja Wajdy - Kanał - txt. str. 777 93'; dramat wojenny kraj prod.Polska (1956) 15:45 Edyp (Oedipus) 13'; film animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2011) 16:10 Chłopi - odc. 8/13 - Gospodynie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 17:15 Portrety - Włodzimierz Wysocki i Marina Vlady. Ostatni pocałunek. (Visotsky and Marina Vlady. The last kiss); film dokumentalny kraj prod.ROSJA (2008) 18:25 Królowa chmur - txt. str. 777 AD 75'; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (2003) 20:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 20:20 Krajobraz po wojnie - Zło radykalne (Das radikal Bose /Radical Evil) 92'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, Austria (2013) 22:05 Bitwa o kulturę. O co tyle hałasu?; debata 22:40 Złodziejaszek (Petit Voleur) 63'; dramat kraj prod.Francja (1998) 24:00 Studio Kultura - Filmy Andrzeja Wajdy - Kanał 00:10 Filmy Andrzeja Wajdy - Kanał - txt. str. 777 93'; dramat wojenny kraj prod.Polska (1956) 01:55 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 02:20 Złodziejaszek (Petit Voleur) 63'; dramat kraj prod.Francja (1998) 03:35 Kino nocne - Z ostatniej chwili (Dai si gin / Breaking news) 85'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny, Hongkong (2004) 05:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 06:50 Dziennik telewizyjny - 11.03.1989 07:35 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 4. Mołdawia - Multi - kulti (18) - txt. str. 777 AD; magazyn kulinarny 08:10 Cafe Historia - Ukryte gniazdo dynastii; program publicystyczny 08:30 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Pojedynek gigantów - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 09:00 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 56 (seria II, odc. 8) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 56); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011) 10:05 Był sobie człowiek - Budowniczowie katedr 11/26 (Il etait une fois... L'homme / Les btisseurs des cathdrales); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1978) 10:35 Zaproszenie - Spełniona przepowiednia 11:10 Dzień z życia dyktatora - 1/2 (A day in life of a dictator I) 47'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2013) 12:10 Ruski miesiąc - Szalona miłość. Rosjanie i Putin; film dokumentalny 13:20 Tajemnice początków Polski - Ukryte gniazdo dynastii 44'; cykl dokumentalny 14:10 Lekcja historii - Galeria Wyzwania Nowoczesności; Wykład 14:15 Notacje - Krystyna Habsburg. Życie na zamku; cykl dokumentalny 14:35 Spór o historię - Wielopolski; debata 15:15 Sensacje XX wieku - Tajemnica Martina Bormanna cz. 1 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 15:45 Sensacje XX wieku - Tajemnica Martina Bormanna cz. 2 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 16:20 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 16:45 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /17/ - "Przeżyj to sam" - Lombard 17:00 Wina Ikara. Warszawa 1939 - 1944... Inteligencja polska w latach okupacji cz. 1 55'; film dokumentalny 18:10 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 57 (seria II, odc. 9) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 57); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011) 19:05 Był sobie człowiek - Budowniczowie katedr 11/26 (Il etait une fois... L'homme / Les btisseurs des cathdrales); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1978) 19:45 Dzień z życia dyktatora - 2/2 (A day in the life of a dictator) 48'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2013) 20:40 Lekcja historii - Muzeum życia Polin; Wykład 21:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 21:40 Sensacje XX wieku - Radziecka bomba A cz. 1; cykl dokumentalny 22:15 Sensacje XX wieku - Radziecka bomba A cz. 2; cykl dokumentalny 22:50 Kabaret Śmierci 95'; film dokumentalny 00:35 Zaproszenie - Spełniona przepowiednia 01:10 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Skazani na Sybir; cykl reportaży 02:00 Polska z bocznej drogi - Pożegnanie; reportaż 02:20 Dziwny Hrabia; widowisko 02:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 06:15 Humor w odcinkach - Badziewiakowie - Smol biznes /5/; serial TVP 06:55 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 33 Zanzibar - Wielokulturowy (127) - txt. str. 777 AD; magazyn kulinarny 07:30 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Z paleniska i z fajerki - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 08:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 21 - Korek - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 08:35 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 19/79; teleturniej 09:15 Śpiewające fortepiany - (69) 10:10 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /41/ - "Czarny blues o czwartej nad ranem" - Stare Dobre Małżeństwo 10:25 Kabaretowy Klub Kanapowy - Paranienormalni górą (11); program kabaretowy 11:20 Tylko jeden skecz - "Syn" - Hrabi; program rozrywkowy 11:35 Życie to Kabaret - Historia Literatury wg Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju - Kochajmy się! (2); widowisko 12:35 Życie to Kabaret - Hrabi Dracula (1) - txt. str. 777; program satyryczny 13:25 Tylko jeden skecz - "Otwarcie supermarketu" - Kabaret Ani Mru Mru; program rozrywkowy 13:40 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 36; teleturniej 14:10 Humor w odcinkach - Badziewiakowie - Duch narodowy /8/; serial TVP 14:45 Tylko jeden skecz - Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju, Neo - Nówka i Paranienormalni; program rozrywkowy 15:15 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Płocka Noc Kabaretowa 2012 Jestem Gwiazdą! (1); program rozrywkowy 16:35 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Płocka Noc Kabaretowa 2012 Jestem Gwiazdą! (2); program rozrywkowy 17:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 22 - Na południe - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 18:20 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 34 Chorwacja (128) - Wyspiarski Kvarner; magazyn kulinarny 18:55 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Jabłka ze Starych Jabłonek - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 19:35 Humor w odcinkach - Badziewiakowie - Trudne zadania /9/; serial TVP 20:10 Śpiewające fortepiany - (73) 21:15 Paranienormalni Tonight - (2); program rozrywkowy 22:15 Życie to Kabaret - Grzegorz Halama Oklasky na Kabaretowej Scenie Dwójki 23:10 Tylko dla dorosłych - (odc. 7); program satyryczny 23:35 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /41/ - "Czarny blues o czwartej nad ranem" - Stare Dobre Małżeństwo 23:50 Niezapomniane Koncerty - Sopot Hit Festiwal - 35 - lecie Budki Suflera 01:05 Niezapomniane Koncerty - "Jak niebo nad nami..." - koncert zespołu Wilki 02:05 Życie to Kabaret - Formacja Chatelet (1); widowisko rozrywkowe 03:05 Rozrywka Retro - Kabaret z medycyną w tle (7); program rozrywkowy 04:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport HD 07:55 Siatkówka mężczyzn - 1 Liga: Ślepsk Suwałki - AGH 100RK Kraków 09:45 Hokej na lodzie - PHL: 1/2 F (1) - JKH GKS Jastrzębie - MMKS Podhale Nowy Targ 11:55 Piłka nożna - Puchar Anglii: Manchester United - Arsenal Londyn 14:00 Piłka nożna - Arsenal Londyn TV 15:10 Liga Mistrzów - 1/8 F (2): Paris St. Germain - Chelsea Londyn 17:15 Borussia Dortmund TV 18:20 Hokej na lodzie - PHL: 1/2 F (2) - Ciarko PBS Bank Sanok - GKS Tychy 21:05 koszykówka mężczyzn PGE Turów - Paris Levallois 22:00 koszykówka mężczyzn PGE Turów - Paris Levallois 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór 23:20 Hokej na lodzie - PHL: 1/2 F (2) - Ciarko PBS Bank Sanok - GKS Tychy 01:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Seriale 05:50 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 65 - Miłość, intrygi i spinacze biurowe; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:20 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 66 - Bardzo zdolne dzieci; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:50 07 zgłoś się - odc. 20/21 - Złocisty; serial TVP 08:35 Druga szansa II - odc. 8/13 (Life Unexpected s. II, ep. 8, Plumber Cracked); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 09:25 O mnie się nie martw 2 - odc. 1/13 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 10:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 126 "RODZINNA MANIPULACJA" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 10:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 127 "KRYZYS" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 11:30 Ranczo - odc. 99 (seria VIII, odc. 8) - Los pogorzelca - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:25 Ranczo - odc. 100 (seria VIII, odc. 9) - W blasku fleszy - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 134 - Ślepy los (Ojciec Mateusz X odc. 13) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 14:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 135 - Zagadki serca (Ojciec Mateusz XI odc. 1) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 15:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 538 - Moja krew; serial TVP 16:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 128 "UŻYWKI SĄ DLA MĄDRYCH" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 16:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 129 "WIGILIA" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TV 17:25 Ranczo - odc. 101 (seria VIII, odc. 10) - Grecy i Bułgarzy - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:25 Ranczo - odc. 102 (seria VIII, odc. 11) - Jedźmy, nikt nie woła - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 136 - Siostrzeniec (Ojciec Mateusz XI odc. 2) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 20:20 Instynkt - odc. 13 "Oster" - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 21:15 Ranczo - odc. 103 (seria VIII, odc. 12) - Nie rzucaj ziemi, skąd twój ród - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 22:10 Ranczo - odc. 104 (seria VIII, odc. 13) - Wielkie otwarcie - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 23:05 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 137 - Tajemnica Możejki (Ojciec Mateusz XI odc. 3) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 23:55 Ranczo - odc. 105 (seria IX, odc. 1) - Nowe wyzwania - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 00:50 Oficer - odc. 6/13 - Odwet - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 01:55 Oficer - odc. 7/13 - Maszeruj albo giń; serial TVP 03:00 07 zgłoś się - odc. 20/21 - Złocisty; serial TVP 04:45 Druga szansa II - odc. 8/13 (Life Unexpected s. II, ep. 8, Plumber Cracked); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 05:25 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 HD z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 HD z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Olsztyn z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat HD z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN HD z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 HD z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls HD z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Puls 2 HD z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 HD z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 Biznes i Świat z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat News HD z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ATM Rozrywka z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport HD z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra HD z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport HD z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + HD z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO HD z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax HD z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 HD z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Trwam z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Stopklatka TV z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fokus TV z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP ABC z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Rozrywka z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport HD z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Seriale z 2015 roku